La magie est ailleurs
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Fraîchement sortis de Washington, les agents du FBI, Mulder et Scully,partent enquêter à Storybrooke en 1999 sur la disparition de Kurt Flynn. Ils se basent sur le rapport écrit sur les propos du fils de l'homme disparu, Owen. Que s'est-il passé ? Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Le commencement

-Je dois te féliciter Mulder !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Après toutes ces années, tu réussis encore à me faire parcourir le pays pour des enquêtes poussiéreuses que personne ne veut. Scully regarda son partenaire depuis un peu plus de sept ans déjà avec un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Ah je sais, mon charme irrésistible a toujours eu de l'effet sur toi, plaisanta l'homme. C'est pour ça que je t'adore Scully, là où j'irais tu me suivras !

-Et c'est pour ça que je me déteste à cet instant précis, marmonna Scully. Sérieusement Mulder, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'intriguer pour être embarqués dans une voiture depuis…depuis je ne sais même plus combien de temps ? Et le week-end qui plus est ! Je devais écrire un article dans une revue scientifique, tu le sais très bien !

-Les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'énerves devraient être celles pour lesquelles tu devrais me remercier. Je te fais visiter le merveilleux pays conspirateur dans lequel nous vivons à la place de te laisser seule chez toi, à écrire un énième article qui ne sera lu que par une dizaine de scientifiques.

Dana Scully avait envie de rétorquer en disant que ce qu'elle écrivait était une aide précieuse pour un public plus nombreux qu' « une dizaine de scientifiques ». Mais elle savait parfaitement que son coéquipier détestait avoir tort et qu'il chercherait la moindre faille pour prouver qu'il avait raison, comme à son habitude. Elle préféra tourner la tête et observer les paysages qui étaient tous identiques. Le temps lui semblait long, et elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle arriverait, ni même où.

Le matin même, elle avait été réveillée par son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se demander qui cela pouvait bien être, car une seule personne appelait quand bon lui semblait de le faire. A l'autre bout du fil, Mulder lui disait de prendre quelques affaires avant qu'il n'arrive chez elle. Elle avait alors une vingtaine de minutes –ou une trentaine si la circulation était clémente avec elle- pour se préparer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle était habituée à recevoir ce genre d'appel depuis qu'elle a commencé à faire équipe avec « Mulder le Martien ». Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Mulder frappait à la porte. Scully lui répondît « c'est ouvert » pendant qu'elle terminait de se sécher les cheveux.

Mulder avait refusé de dire à la petite femme rousse quoi que ce soit à propos de leur nouvelle enquête. Il savait que s'il l'aurait fait, Scully aurait tenté de l'en dissuadé. Mieux valait garder le mystère et lui révéler que quelques minutes avant leur arrivée les motifs de leur venue. Sa partenaire savait uniquement une chose : l'Etat dans lequel ils se rendaient.

-Pourquoi le Maine Mulder ? Juste pour une fois, tu pourrais choisir des enquêtes qui nous emmèneraient dans des pays chauds, sur une plage…surtout pendant le week-end !

Scully n'obtint aucune réponse. Après quelques minutes d'un silence mortel, elle ne put se retenir :

-Mulder, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'on est presque arrivés !

-Patience Scully, les bonnes choses se font toujours attendre, lança Mulder sur un ton exaspéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mulder se déporta sur la droite et dît « on va bientôt être à court d'essence ». Scully soupira, exaspérée d'attendre une autre enquête. Elle décida de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre Mulder qui lui fit un léger sourire « tu veux savoir où l'on va ? ». En guise de réponse, la femme hocha la tête. Il lui fit signe d'ouvrir le coffre. Elle s'exécuta et vit une carte posée en évidence, au-dessus des deux sacs des agents du FBI. Mulder lui demanda de la regarder. Là encore elle s'exécuta. Alors qu'elle commençait à la regarder, l'homme se dirigea vers la boutique de la station-service. Quand Scully comprît la raison de leur voyage, elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre Mulder.

-Les ennuis commencent, dit-il au vendeur qui était en face de lui. Les deux hommes rirent.

-Mulder ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

L'homme dît au revoir à l'homme tout en faisant signe à Scully de sortir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

-On parcourt plus de 1 000 km pour un cercle que tu as dessiné dans une forêt ?

Mulder ne répondit pas, occupé à prendre dans son sac le rapport d'une affaire et commença.

-En 1983, un enfant et son père faisaient du camping dans la forêt, quand ils ont vu un nuage violet se jeter sur eux. Le lendemain matin, ils ont découvert une ville non loin de leur campement, alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres la veille. Ils ont rencontré plusieurs personnes dont le shérif et le maire. Cette dernière a proposé aux deux de rester dans la ville mais ils ont refusé. Un peu après, ils ont été pris dans une course poursuite. Le père a demandé à son enfant de quitter la ville, mais quand il est revenu avec des policiers à l'entrée de la ville, il n'y avait plus rien à part des arbres. Tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coût d'y jeter un œil ?

-Mulder, il est évident que ce gosse a vu quelque chose, peut-être qu'il a vu son père partir et qu'il a inventé cette histoire pour se réconforter, ou pire encore, il a pu voir son père se faire tuer, quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est inventé cette histoire pour oublier la vérité trop difficile à accepter.

-Tu ne crois pas que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants ?

-D'après une étude récente, les enfants sont…

-Ok j'ai compris Scully, tu n'y crois pas, mais tu ne veux pas jeter un coup d'œil alors qu'on n'est plus très loin de l'arrivée ?

-Non, j'aimerais avant parler à cet enfant, et voir sa version des faits 16 ans plus tard et ensuite il viendra avec nous pour faire une sorte de reconstitution.

-Ça ne va pas être possible, je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser…

-Très bien, alors sur la parole d'un gosse tu vas chercher cette ville fantôme qui a disparu comme par magie ?

-Tu as tout compris Scully !


	2. L'arrivée

The atmosphere was tense in the rented car of the FBI. In a few minutes, the two agents would discover if their investigation would stop on the spot or if it would continue in this city, which seemed strange. Scully was convinced that the first proposal was good, but Mulder wanted to believe that the second would be true. The woman was already seeing herself telling her partner that it was a pure madness to venture on this investigation. Scully was relishing half her future victory "If there was this city, Storyboke, we already would see the towers or the smoke off!"

"Storybrooke" Mulder corrected with a slight point of irritation in his voice.

"Mulder, are realizing that the city is the invention of a kid, nothing more? "Storybrook" doesn't it make you think of two separate words "story" and "book"?"

Mulder said nothing, too busy to looking for any evidence to proove that is was everything and not only "the invention of a kid." After some time, the trees gradually were becoming less frequent, which reassured the agent lightly. They spent the last corner. Scully had a slight smile, ready to pronounce the cluster of phrases she had prepared carefully during their long journey. Mulder, meanwhile, still not issued hypothesis. The road was straight, but it was impossible to see where it led. The trees were certainly less numerous, but their large size showed that they sank in the heart of the forest. Something did not make sense, but it prohibited to prove he was right in this decisive moment. He wanted to accelerate to finally know the truth. Finally, they discerned at the same time a sign on the right side. Scully's eyes narrowed as much as Mulder, determined to discover the city. "It's not possible" dropped the woman who had stopped smiling. Actually she had even faded. Mulder, who had a large smile in his face, answered "Storybrooke here we come!"

The trees decreased and left room for plots of land empty. Gradually, the houses and the other buildings appeared. Mulder, who could not satisfy his joy said "I'm starving , don't you?"; but Scully did not share the bewilderment of her partner. Instead, shortly before she had exceeded the sign where the name of the city appeared, she had a strange feeling, but there was no question she speaks about it to man, we would say that it is still in bad faith. Maybe, eat would be good for her. The buildings became larger as they advanced on the only road they borrowed. Mulder said after a few minutes, being still happy "we must surely be in the main street."

"Stop there, there is a bar. I don't think you will find better elsewhere."

But Mulder does not hold back the ironic "I feel you're gonna like this place!"

The two officers left their car. Mulder savored the fresh air of the city. Seeing the sign of the building in front of her, Scully could not help saying ""Steveston Cannery Cafe" better and better !" Mulder said nothing, and merely anticipate her and opened the door to let the woman go in there. When the door closed behind them, the conversations stopped and all eyes were raised on them. Scully looked at Mulder, who did the same.

After a long time for Scully, others went back to eating, talking and working. When the leader of the coffee arrived at the counter and saw two strangers, she dropped the glass she was holding in her hands and mumbled "it's not possible" while fixing them. Mulder came forward Scully remained near the door. There was no denying that she was uncomfortable. Mulder spoke to the ruling for picking up the scattered pieces of glass. Scully looked at all the people who were in the cafe. Something was wrong here, she felt it. Mulder motioned her to come closer as he settled on a small table. Again, Scully felt the stares of other customers who watched them, she dared not speak or respond to her partner. A few minutes later, and after several "Scully, are you listening?"; an eccentric looking woman asked if they had their orders. Mulder took a heartier dish , adding that the road had been hungry, and Scully salad. The waitress could not help but ask a question that was on everyone's mind about her "where are you from?"

"From Washington" Mulder replied.

"A sacred road!" Dropped the waitress.

"Ruby, stop talking and work!" Yelled a voice who came from behind the counter.

"Sorry, Ruby said the two strangers, my grandmother is pretty..."

She did not even have time to finish her sentence, the old woman screamed again the name of her granddaughter, forcing her to leave Mulder and Scully. They were waiting in silence. The woman once again read the investigation report, while her teammate scrutinized every detail of the place. After a few minutes, the ruling came to their table with what they had ordered. She made them a tight smile and said "if you want to sleep in our small town, I also rents rooms" Mulder looked at Scully, probably he sought her approval and said "it will be a pleasure!"

"Ruby will explain where the hotel is located, I will prepare a room for tonight."

Scully swallowed wrong with this sentence and corrected "two rooms please." Granny nodded, then left. The two began to eat in silence, amidst various conversations regulars. Mulder was facing the door, and saw many faces pass, but all stopped on the table that the officers occupied. Unlike her partner, the man took the time to eat, as if he was waiting for something or someone arrives.

"Mulder, please, hurry up to finish, get it over here and we start the investigation, the sooner we 'll be out the better it would be! Will I have to remind you that we have already had to do with strange cities like these one and each time, our investigations have..."

Even before the little woman had finished her sentence, Mulder rose towards a man who had just settled near the bar.

"Excuse me" he began a pleasant tone.

"Yes?" Face Mulder was the Storybrooke sheriff who looked with astonishment, like all the others.

"My name is Fox Mulder, FBI agent" he showed his card "and this is Agent Dana Scully sitting there" he pointed to the woman who was watching them "we are here for an investigation, would it be possible to see us in a more private place?"

"Yes of course, we will end up in my office in an hour?"

Mulder nodded with a smile, then returned to join his teammate. Graham, meanwhile, wondered what was this investigation. Nobody ever came to Storybrooke. Nobody ever came to investigate Storybrooke.


	3. Graham

Une heure plus tard, Mulder et Scully attendaient dans leur voiture, en face du bureau du shérif, en silence. L'un comme l'autre était pressé de voir Graham, le premier, pour obtenir des réponses, et la seconde, pour prouver à son partenaire que l'enquête toute entière était basée sur l'imagination d'un enfant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la voiture de l'homme arriva enfin. Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers Graham.

-Merci de nous recevoir, commença Mulder.

-Je ne pouvais pas refuser, souria le shérif.

-Ça, c'est sûr marmonna Scully.

Les deux étrangers suivirent Graham jusque son bureau. Là-bas, il leur proposa quelque chose à boire, ce qu'ils déclinèrent poliment. Alors que les deux étaient en train de s'asseoir, le shérif commença « je dois avouer que c'est assez rare que des personnes viennent enquêter ici...en fait vous êtes les premiers. Notre ville n'est pas habituée à recevoir des étrangers. »

-Nous l'avons remarqués, souligna Scully.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour le FBI ? Demanda Graham.

-Nous sommes venus pour enquêter sur une disparition qui s'est produite en 1983 et il semblerait que le dernier lieu que cette personne ai fréquenté soit votre petite ville tranquille.

Graham, qui écoutait avec attention ne put que prendre un air intrigué : pourquoi le FBI se mêlait-il d'une affaire datant de plus d'une dizaine d'année ?

-Vous parlez de Kurt Flynn ? Proposa l'homme.

Mulder hocha la tête et reprit « j'espérais que vous vous en souviendriez pour pouvoir relancer l'enquête. »

-Oui, comment oublier l'un des rares visiteurs de Storybrooke ?

L'agent commença à lui exposer la version de l'enfant, mais Graham se sentit obligé de lui demander, en l'interrompant « excusez-moi, mais pourquoi le FBI revient-il sur une vieille enquête comme celle-ci ? Je ne vais rien vous apprendre en vous disant que lors d'une disparition, les chances de survie se déterminent dans les... »

-Je le sais très bien, le coupa Mulder, quelque peu irrité.

Scully, quant à elle, ne se retint pas de dire au shérif avec un léger sourire moqueur « c'est ce que je lui ai répété ! »

-Ma coéquipière et moi, travaillons dans un secteur assez particulier du FBI, nous tentons d'élucider les enquêtes qui n'ont pas pu être résolues, expliqua Mulder.

-Et dont personne ne veut, ajouta Scully.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous venons ici pour essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à cet homme, j'espère que vous avez une bonne mémoire, ainsi que la personne étant le maire de la ville à l'époque. Mulder avait reprit son ton sérieux.

-Oh, Regina est toujours le maire de Storybrooke, si vous voulez, je peux l'appeler maintenant pour savoir si elle peut vous recevoir aujourd'hui.

-Oui merci !

Graham se leva et partit, tout en prenant le soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux agents seuls.

-Alors Scully, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Honnêtement ? Mulder, c'est une perte de temps et tu le sais très bien, j'ignore ce que tu essayes de prouver ou trouver dans cette ville, mais on va repartir les mains vides, sans aucune réponse. En plus de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps, tu auras aussi déranger ces gens. Tu penses qu'un maire d'une ville aussi grande que celle-ci n'a pas assez de travail pour recevoir deux agents venant lui parler d'un homme qui a disparu il y a une dizaine d'année ?

Mulder préféra ne pas répondre, pensant qu'il était plus avisé d'agir ainsi. Un peu plus loin, dans un autre bureau, Graham attendait, penché sur le téléphone que Regina Mills daigne lui répondre « allez, décroches ! » murmurait-il.

-Allô ?

-Regina ? C'est Graham.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta voix est étrange !

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, des agents du FBI sont venus enquêtés sur la disparition de Kurt Flynn et ils veulent te rencontrer.

-La disparition de qui ? Répéta la femme, intriguée.

-L'homme qui est arrivé un jour avec son fils dans la ville.

-Le père d'Owen ! Se souvient la femme.

-Oui...Regina...qu'est ce que je dois leur dire ?

-Dis-en le moins possible, réponds simplement que c'est l'invention de l'enfant. Je m'en occupe, envoies-les moi, je suis prête à les recevoir.

Une minute après, Graham était de retour dans le bureau où Mulder et Scully attendaient patiemment en silence.

-Elle peut vous recevoir tout de suite.

-Alors ne la faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, et allons-y. Nous reviendrons vous voir ensuite lorsque vous serez disposé à nous recevoir. Il serait mal-avisé de déranger quelqu'un pour une enquête comme celle-ci, durant un week-end qui plus est !

Scully se leva tout en disant cette phrase, un léger sourire adressé au shérif. Mulder se leva ensuite. Graham proposa de les guider vers la mairie, car elle était sur le chemin pour se rendre là où il devrait aller ensuite.

Alors que les deux voitures se suivaient à travers la ville, et que de nombreux regards se retournaient vers celle qui était étrangère, Regina attendait que ses deux invités la rejoignent, assise confortablement sur son fauteuil dans son immense bureau qu'elle occupait depuis le jour où elle était arrivée ici avec tous les autres.


	4. Regina

Mulder frappa à la porte face à lui. Après quelques instants, des bruits de talons se firent entendre. Pour dissiper tout soupçon, Regina avait décidé de leur ouvrir, et se montrer polie avant même qu'elle ne voit les deux agents. La femme ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire tout en disant un « bonjour » très joyeux. Les deux l'imitèrent. Mulder ne s'imaginait pas que le maire de cette grande ville pouvait être aussi jeune, elle lui semblait même gentille, du moins beaucoup plus que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré tout au long de sa carrière. Il était plus habitué à voir des portes se claquer devant lui plutôt que de voir une aussi jolie femme le recevoir tout sourire.

Regina Mills fit signe à ses invités de la suivre. Après avoir posé une chaise face à son bureau pour la femme agent, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil en cuir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser une question similaire à la première posée par Graham, Mulder commença, sur un ton enjoué « avant toute chose, merci de nous avoir reçu si vite, nous n'allons pas vous déranger très longtemps, rassurez-vous. » Le maire se mit à rire toujours pleine d'une politesse forcée.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous souvenez-vous de Kurt Flynn, il est venu ici il y...

-Oui bien sûr, comment l'oublier, c'était un pauvre homme !

-Pourquoi ça ? Osa Scully qui était restée silencieuse jusque là.

-Il avait perdu sa femme quelques temps auparavant, et noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et la drogue. C'est le jour où il a disparu que je l'aisurpris en train d'en consommer. Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, mais peut-être que c'était mieux pour Owen de ne pas avoir eu plus longtemps un père de ce genre.

-Semblait-il désespéré ?

-Assez oui, je l'ai ressenti lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois chez Granny, il s'était confié à moi quelques jours après si je m'en souviens bien.

-Le rapport parle d'une course poursuite entre le shérif et l'homme, vous en souvenez-vous ? Questionna l'homme.

-Oui bien sûr, j'étais dans la voiture du shérif pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il venait de prendre de la drogue, c'était un danger pour lui, son fils, et toute autre voiture qu'il aurait pu croiser !

-Confirmez-vous que le shérif a arrêté l'homme pendant que l'enfant prenait la fuite ?

-Non ! Nous lui avions barré la route avec notre voiture et il s'est enfui dans les bois. Le shérif Graham est parti à sa recherche pendant que j'allais voir Owen, mais lui aussi s'est échappé, je l'ai cherché, durant plusieurs heures, mais en vain. J'ai...j'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour l'enfant.

Regina afficha une expression marquée par la tristesse. Scully le notifia et parla pour la seconde fois depuis le début de cette entrevue « merci pour toutes vos réponses, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse. » Quelques instants plus tard, la bureau de Regina était de nouveau vide.

Beaucoup de questions lui arrivaient en tête, mais la principale, et la plus importante depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de la venue des deux agents : comment avaient-ils fait pour trouver la ville ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Qu'Owen et son père étaient parvenus à entrer dans Storybrooke était un pur hasard, mais que deux agents viennent ici pour enquêter était invraisemblable. La femme était dans un profond dilemme : si elle les laissait repartir, ils pourraient parler de Storybrooke à qui voudra bien l'entendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas les éliminer, cela était beaucoup trop risqué, leur absence serait forcément remarquée. En attendant, deux personnes avaient réussi à pénétrer dans la ville et interrogeaient presque toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Elle allait devoir essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur eux.

Regina se leva et quitta la mairie. Elle monta dans sa voiture et appela Graham. Quelques sonneries plus tard, il décrocha.

-Graham ? C'est moi.

-Ils sont venus te voir ?

-Ils viennent de partir. Il faut les faire partir le plus vite possible de Storybrooke !

-Je suis d'accord, mais comment va-t-on faire ?

-En leur montrant que notre ville n'a rien à cacher et qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'enquêter sans les brusquer. Lorsqu'ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire d'autre ici, ils repartiront.

Durant le reste de la journée, le maire espionna Mulder et Scully. Lorsque le jour commença à décliner, elle décida de rentrer, pensant qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus dans la soirée. Pourtant, elle eu envie de regarder si la voiture des agents se trouvaient à l'hôtel. Arrivée non loin de là, elle vit Scully qui s'aventurait seule dans les bois. Sentant la chance tourner vers elle, Regina fit demi-tour et s'arrêta à une des nombreuses orées de la forêt et marcha, décidée à rentrer par accident l'agent Scully.


	5. Confession

Regina savait que Scully se trouvait non loin d'elle. D'ici quelques minutes, elle la croiserait et tenterait d'en savoir plus. Regina était déterminée plus que jamais : sa malédiction toute entière était en danger. Elle devait comprendre comment ces deux-là avaient réussi à entrer dans sa ville, ainsi pourrait-elle peut-être faire quelque chose pour éviter cela une nouvelle fois.

Elle vit enfin une chevelure rousse. Regina marcha plus lentement pour que son petit tour passe inaperçu auprès de l'agent du FBI.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-elle sur le même ton poli et forcé qu'elle avait déjà quelques heures plus tôt.

Scully sursauta puis regarda Regina avec un léger sourire, tout en hochant la tête. Le maire, prenant un air grave déclara « je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! »

-Ce n'est rien, répondit poliment l'autre. Je suis tellement habituée à être enfermée dans les bureaux du FBI que j'arrive à me surprendre en étant fascinée par un simple couché de soleil !

-Je vous comprends totalement, c'est pour ça que je viens marcher chaque jour dans la forêt, j'aime être proche de la nature.

Après une légère pause, Scully reprit « je voulais m'excuser du dérangement de votre ville, en mon nom et celui de mon partenaire. »

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolée, vous faites votre travail, c'est tout. Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous demander cela, mais votre enquête avance-t-elle ?

-Non, mais c'était prévisible. Lorsque nous repartirons demain nous…

Regina, choquée d'entendre cette phrase ne put se retenir de dire « vous repartez demain ? » Elle s'empressa d'ajouter « je pensais qu'une enquête serait beaucoup plus longue. »

-Normalement elles le sont, mais celle-ci n'est pas officielle, et pour être honnête, il vaudrait mieux pour nous deux qu'elle le reste. Nos supérieurs hiérarchiques ignorent que nous sommes ici. Si seulement nous pouvions oublier tout cela…

Regina se sentit dans son élément, soulagée d'entendre qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette enquête et qu'elle sera sans doute classée. Pourtant, elle se sentait obligée de poursuivre ses objectifs en inventant « lorsque j'étais petite, j'étais habituée à voir ma mère boire une étrange boisson lorsqu'elle voulait oublier momentanément ses problèmes. C'était comme de la magie, je la voyais se servir un verre et puis ensuite, elle semblait être apaisée. Après son départ, j'ai retrouvé le livre où elle mettait toutes ses recettes et j'ai confectionné cette « potion » comme je l'appelais quand j'étais enfant. Je serais ravie de vous en offrir un peu, pour avoir un petit quelque chose venant de notre charmante ville. »

-Ce serait avec plaisir, souri Scully. Après un bref instant de silence, elle reprit. Peut-être voudriez-vous continuer votre marche journalière ?

-Pas si vous désirez reprendre votre route seule, répondit Regina, toujours en se forçant.

La femme était déterminée à en savoir le plus possible sur les deux personnes, alors, elle continua « je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure, lorsque vous m'avez sorti de l'embarras. »

-Quand ça ? demanda Scully, intriguée.

-Lorsque nous parlions de toute cette histoire. Y repenser était assez difficile. Voir cet enfant disparaître m'a fait beaucoup de peine et je crois que vous l'avez senti quand j'en parlais.

-Mulder n'a pas de limite, et pour découvrir la vérité, il est prêt à tout, même pousser les gens dans leurs peurs ou souvenirs les plus douloureux. J'ai l'habitude d'intervenir pour le stopper dans ses interrogatoires ou entrevues. Vous avez l'air d'aimer les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina vit que la conversation était sur le point de changer, et osa d'être honnête sur un sujet qui la touchait. « Oui en effet, vous devez être une mère pour l'avoir découvert. »

-J'ai eu la chance de l'être quelques instants oui. Je ne vous connais pas, mais pour autant je suis sûre que vous seriez une merveilleuse mère !

-Oh…je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, peut-être aurez-vous la chance de l'être une nouvelle fois, suggéra le maire avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Après une légère pause, Scully plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice, et avec un sourire qui masquait son désespoir qu'elle tentait de cacher, parvint à articuler « à mon qu'un miracle se produise, j'en doute, je suis tombée malade, et il m'est impossible d'en avoir de nouveau. »

-Je vois que nous avons toutes les deux un grande part de malheur dans nos vies ! J'ignore si je pourrais le devenir, le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé a été tué d'une mort foudroyante devant moi et je ne me sens pas prête pour retrouver l'amour. En disant cela, Regina venait de se surprendre à être aussi honnête avec Scully.

-Je suis désolée pour vous également. Avez-vous déjà pensé à adopter ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Vous auriez un enfant aimant à vos côtés, tout en le sauvant d'une enfance dans des foyers ou des orphelinats. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela vous soit refusé, vous êtes maire d'une ville vous savez gérer les responsabilités !

Regina afficha un sourire sincère, heureuse d'entendre cela.

-En plus, reprit Scully, cela ferait un beau départ pour l'année 2000 !

-Vous avez raison, je crois que je vais y penser sérieusement.

Les deux femmes marchèrent côte à côte. Regina en avait presque oublié les raisons pour lesquelles elle était venue voir l'agent. Alors, elle manipula la conversation pour arriver au sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment. « A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que vous ne vous plaisez pas dans votre travail. »

-Oh si, c'est seulement qu'il y a des moments assez difficiles, comme celui-là, à faire une enquête qui n'a aucune chance d'être résolue en deux jours. Des personnes tentent de fermer la section dans laquelle Mulder et moi travaillons, il faut donc faire très attention, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre tous ces risques au nom de la vérité.

-En quoi consiste votre travail exactement ?

-Elucider des affaires assez étranges dont personne ne veut, sur des ovnis, des fantômes, de la magie…

Regina en entendant cela se raidit, tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer. « Arrivez-vous à trouver cette vérité à la fin de chaque enquête ? »

-Certaines oui, d'autres non. Mulder veut que j'avoue avoir vu des choses et montrer que j'y crois, et je ne pourrais pas dénier avoir vu des choses étranges que la science ne saurait expliquer, mais je n'ai pas le cœur aussi croyant que celui de Mulder.

Enfin, ce que le maire cherchait à savoir venait d'être révélé, alors elle demanda plus de précisions, sentant les réponses qu'elles désiraient avoir, approcher.

-Il veut croire que les mystères du monde existent et que la science ne permet pas d'expliquer tous les phénomènes. Oui, il a une sorte de cœur pur d'un fervent croyant.

Toutes les questions s'éclaircirent dans l'esprit de Regina, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé la solution. Il ne restait plus qu'à leur donner cette « potion » et tout redeviendrait comme avant leur arrivée.

-Il ne faut absolument pas que j'oublie de vous offrir mon précieux breuvage, souri l'ancienne reine.


	6. Retour dans la vraie vie

Le lendemain matin, Mulder se leva tôt, décidé à découvrir la vérité sur cette ville. Il était déterminé à la connaître plus que jamais. L'agent sentait que Storybrooke était différente, il était même prêt à parier qu'elle était dirigée par des forces inexplicables, des forces surnaturelles. Pour preuve, il se disait qu'il n'avait que trop côtoyé cet univers pour savoir le reconnaître lorsqu'il était là.

Il s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre, tout en laissant un mot rédigé rapidement à l'attention de Scully qu'il glissa sous la porte de la chambre de la femme. Il y avait écrit qu'il enquêterait encore durant toute la matinée, seul. Il proposait également qu'ils se retrouveraient à midi chez Granny et qu'ensuite, ils reprendraient la route. Elle était donc libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait durant les investigations de son partenaire.

En effet, il ne voulait pas de sa coéquipière, la dernière chose qu'il désirait était d'être ralenti, ou entendre la désapprobation de la femme sur son travail. C'était donc libre qu'il s'éclipsa sans bruit et tenta de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs sombres de la vérité sur la ville.

Ainsi, il passa des heures à déambuler dans les rues, à la recherche du moindre indice et interrogeait autant de personnes qu'il pouvait. Mulder éprouvait un sentiment de joie, ce même sentiment qu'il avait lorsqu'il était sur la bonne voie pour résoudre un dossier. Pourtant, il savait que faire valoir ses découvertes ne serait pas une mince affaire. L'agent Scully dénierait toutes les preuves, ainsi que ses supérieurs qui lieront le dossier. C'est pourquoi, l'homme savait pertinemment que si ce qu'il pressentait était juste, alors il était sur le point de mettre au jour une vérité dure à admettre.

Pendant ce temps, Scully profitait du magnifique paysage qu'offrait la ville. Elle marcha longuement sur un sentier bordant la mer, sur un autre qui menait au port, admirative. Elle s'autorisa quelques excès, comme quand elle rentra dans une boutique d'antiquités. Son désir était alors de presque tout acheter, tant le lieu regorgeait de merveilles en tout genre dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Beaucoup d'objets retentirent son intention. Ils semblaient sortis tout droit des contes qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Fascinée, elle avait presque oublié la notion de temps dans cette boutique qui sentait toutes sortes de parfums venant d'endroits bien distincts. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, la première odeur qu'elle pensait reconnaître était celle des vieux livres, bien qu'elle n'en vit aucun.

Jusqu'alors laissée seule, elle entendit des pas provenant de l'arrière-boutique qui se dirigèrent vers elle.

« Royal, n'est-ce pas ? lança une voix douce masculine.

-Oui, répondit Scully sur un ton admiratif. L'homme parlait d'un vieux miroir qu'elle observait depuis quelques minutes. La femme qui devait le posséder devait être très belle je suppose.

-Elle l'était » répondit Monsieur Gold avec un léger sourire.

En sortant de là, quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent croisa Regina Mills qui commença la brève conversation sur un ton sympathique certes, mais quelque peu forcé.

« Agent Scully ! Justement j'allais déposer à votre hôtel la boisson dont je vous ai parlé hier, quand vous serez chez vous, buvez la en vous souvenant de cette ville, je suis sûre que vous adorerez.

-Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Goutez-y ensemble à votre arrivée et ça sera ma récompense, insista le maire.

-Très bien alors. » Scully regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque midi, réalisant qu'elle devait retrouver Mulder, elle termina en vitesse la conversation puis partit en courant presque.

Regina affichait un magnifique sourire de victoire, mais elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps. Monsieur Gold venait de la rejoindre hors de sa boutique.

« C'est plutôt rare de voir des étrangers par ici, c'est pour cela que vous leur offrez un souvenir de la ville ? risqua-t-il.

-D'une certaine manière, brouilla la femme.

-Quel dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de personnes comme ces deux-là, ils sont bien plus acheteurs que les habitants de Storybrooke. Au moins, ils garderont quelque chose venant de la ville ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scully retrouva Mulder devant le bar-restaurant. Ils y entrèrent ensemble puis s'installèrent à une table assez à l'écart des autres clients.

« Scully, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il faut rester un peu plus longtemps ici, je suis sur une piste.

-Mulder…tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de cette enquête ? On doit repartir, on doit être au Bureau demain matin et oublier toute cette histoire, d'accord ?

-Une malédiction Scully !

-Une malédiction ? répéta la femme exaspérée.

-Ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette ville, elle est comme piégée dans le temps ! Il y a beaucoup de choses étranges ici, je le sens. Tous les jours à la même heure, les personnes refont encore et encore les mêmes actions et il…

-La routine Mulder. Rien de plus. Tu parles comme si tu étais ici depuis des mois entiers alors que tu es arrivé hier. Mulder, tu veux tellement voir la vérité que tu t'aveugles toi-même. On repart tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas discutable.

-Ils nous cachent la vérité. Le maire et le shérif…ils sont ensemble et nous ont embobiné depuis le début, pars si tu veux, moi je reste ici ! »

Scully n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant capricieux ayant trop lu de contes.

« Mulder ! Dois-je te rappeler que certains veulent nous faire renvoyer et essaient par tous les moyens de fermer les affaires non-classées ? Si demain ils s'aperçoivent de ton absence et découvrent où tu es, nous serons au chômage le soir même ! Peut-être que le shérif et le maire ont une liaison, et alors ? Est-ce un crime ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom devant nous et qu'il avait téléphoné dans un autre bureau alors qu'il y avait un téléphone dans celui-ci ! »

Le débat continua longuement, jusqu'à ce que Mulder capitule et avait dû avouer que Scully avait raison, comme toujours. Le repas se passa en silence, ainsi que leur départ de Storybrooke. Les habitants les saluèrent et franchirent la limite de la ville loin des regards, alors que tout le monde reprenait sa « routine » maudite.

Le soir venu, les deux agents arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Scully. La femme proposa à l'autre agent de bien terminer cette fin de semaine en buvant la « potion » du mère en mémoire à la ville, ce qu'il accepta. Après avoir fini le liquide qui était délicieux, ils oublièrent peu à peu leur expédition dans le Maine, puis éprouvèrent une amnésie totale sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces deux jours. Le lendemain, ils commenceraient une nouvelle semaine sans le moindre souvenir d'une ville vraiment pas comme les autres.


End file.
